regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollplay Solum Episode 24
Recap Search for a Wetnurse The party travel in the night and arrive in Savadi at sunrise. A medium sized city with a big wall around it. The city wall is a old dusty red brick wall. The woods are cut back 300 feet away from the city walls. The party get rooms at the inn called Slobbering Werewolf. Victarian suggest the party to find someone to take care of the baby, maybe a mother who lost her child to the Army of Voraci herself. Victarian takes care of baby Margaret himself in an inn room, then goes out to sell the armor he took off the dead Army of Voraci people last week. Victarian arrives at a blacksmith and tries to sell the armor and have a metal baby papoose made. The blacksmith says it will take some time to make. Zanzil draws up some engineering plans for the iron papoose. Léa and Tariq go looking for a woman to be the new caretaker of the baby. Tariq talks with a Esmerelda who is in a tavern, but she just positions Tariq instead, who accepts. Afterwards Tariq learns she was only upset because her boyfriend left her. Léa & Tariq look for someone more appropriate, and by evening find a woman with to her partner and 2 friends, railing against the power that be for taking her daughter away from her. Tariq talks with the woman and the others, trying to gauge how interested she is in helping, but is unable to convince her into helping. Victarian returns to the Margaret and finds them sad. Victarian comforts the baby. The rest of the party return and the party report they couldn't get a wetnurse. Victarian feeds Margaret some mushed up food for now. Zanzil casts detect magic on the various loot the party has, and finds only the wand and sword are magical. Slaughter at the Blacksmiths After a night of resting, Victarian goes visit the blacksmith. The Blacksmith is acting very nervous, and asks Victarian to come inside his house. Victarian walks into the house cautiously. Inside Victarian is ambushed by a Army of Voraci Thug. Victarian blocks the other exit and stabs the man. The Vorarci in the other room are unable to enter the room at first, but eventually break though. Voraci in chainmail & and another in 3-quarter plate also enter. Victarian kills the Voraci in leather armor. The Voraci in 3-Quarter Plate, an Officer addresses Victarian by name, and the two exchange insults. Victarian wounds the Voraci Officer with a strong spear stab, causing the Voraci Officer to disengage. The Voraci Officer gives his underling in chainmail, Clarence, orders to take out Victarian, as he goes get some backup. Victarian ignores Clarence and chases the Voraci Officer and kills the Officer, and drags him back into the building. Clarence drops his sword and flees into an alleyway. Victarian throws a spear into Clarence's leg, knocking him down. Victarian walks over and executes Clarence with his magic sword. Victarian drags Clarence's body back into the blacksmith's house. The blacksmith has fled while Victarian wasn't looking. Victarian finds the blacksmith's safe but is unable to break inside. Victarian hacks up the corpses and throws them in the blacksmith furnace outside. As Victarian is halfway done with the bodies, he hears a rider on a horse stop outside the building. Victarian hides behind the front door, and ambushes the Voraci Captain as they enter. The Voraci Captain looks to be 55 years old has an eye patch. Victarian stabs the Captain, and the Captain tries to attack Victarian, but his sword gets caught in a crossbeam. A Voraci Lieutenant who came with the Captain retreats outside and shouts in alarm. Victarian gives the Voraci Captain a moment to surrender, but he refuses. Victarian the kills the Voraci Captain. Victarian walks towards the Voraci Lieutenant outside, who flees as Victarian gets close. Victarian gets on a horse and rides in the opposite direction. Soaked in the blood of his victims, Victarian returns to the Slobbering Werewolf and sits at the table with the party and informs them they need to flee down clamly. The rest of the party quickly gather their things from their inn-rooms. Outside the sounds of Horns and Bells ringing in alarm can be heard. Great Balls of Fire The party head to the East Gate to town and find the gate is shut and guarded by 4 solders. Appearing on the ramparts appears Lady Felicity with 2 archers. Lady Felicity begins to taunt the party when Zanzil throws a fireball, killing all the solders and blasting Lady Felicity off the other side of the city wall. Léa casts ESP and finds Lady Felicity, as Tariq works to get the gates open. As the gates open, Léa reveals to the party what she read in Lady Felicity's mind. Lady Felicity decided to retreat for now, and used 2 magical items to flee, with a different command word for each of them. Léa says if the can stop Lady Felicity if they stop her either saying the command words, or dispel magic on the items. With the gates now open, the party ride out of town down the road. In Hiding After a mile, the party head off road and cut across towards Eldgrimm. By evening the party are close to Eldgrimm, but make camp outside of the town. The next day Zanzil and Léa head into town for supplies, both disguised, with Zanzil invisible as a younger version of himself and Léa as a Human. Eldgrimm is a small town of about only 60 buildings. The pair go to a blacksmith, and Zanzil goes to sell the sword that Victarian had looted off a Voraci. Zanzil leaves before the deal is finished before his spell wears off. Léa finishes off the transaction, and gets paid in some coins and copper rods. Léa the buys a month of supplies and loads them on the horse. Zanzil hides in a the innroom as the disguise wears off. The next day Zanzil and Léa leave Eldgrimm and return to the party. The party move on south-eastward, staying away from the towns. 4 days later the party arrive in the small unwalled town of Brek. Outside of Brek is a warning for outsiders to not bring their problems into town. The party are eyed suspiciously by the local constables. The party sass the town guards, then head to the inn and rest overnight. Léa casts read magic on Zanzil's magic scroll and finds it is another Teleport Scroll. The next day the party move on and get to Binken. Get Ducked by Steve Noble ]] 6 days later the party arrive in Consail. The town is having a town wall built around it. In the middle of the road is a woman selling flowers in the middle of the road in Consail. Zanzil buys the whole basket of flowers. Zanzil gets off the horse and talks with the woman, Helen, she talks about how her husband was killed in the war, and her sons are part of the army and her farm was burnt down. The party get off their horses and go to the inn with Helen, offering to buy her a meal. At the table Victarian lays out the situation to Helen and explains they are looking for a wetnurse to take care of baby Margaret. Léa, sitting in her inn room separate from the party, casts ESP, and reads Helen's mind. Helen is nervous about the party, having heard the propaganda against them. Léa then notices the door to her room open, but there is no one at the door. Léa is paranoid that it is an invisible Lady Felicity, and goes on the defensive and casts invisibility on herself. Léa waits and nothing happens. In the common room, Lady Felicity invisibility joins the party at their table. Lady Felicity reveals that she knows the history of Victarian and Tariq, but finds Zanzil a mystery. She offers to find Fix for Zanzil in exchange for his loyalty. Léa moves around the ESP, looking for the invisible Lady Felicity. The party agonise Lady Felicity, with Zanzil managing to draw her out of invisibility. Zanzil gets hit by Lady Felicity's magical Rusty Shortsword, but misses with her Dagger of Bone. Victarian goes to grab Lady Felicity, but misses. Lady Felicity attacks Tariq, and hits him with the Dagger of Bone, losing 13 max HP, and wounding Tariq's right hand. Zanzil casts Polymorph Other on Lady Felicity and turns her into a Duck. Lady Felicity fails the system shock check and dies. In her death Lady Felicity turns back to her humanoid form. Léa casts detect magic and finds her 2 weapons, a magical amulet, two magical rings, magical leather armor, magical boots, a magical pouch on her belt and a portable hole. The party loot the magical & non-magical items. Helen has fainted and the Bartender agrees to stay quiet about what just happened to Victarian. Victarian hides Lady Felicity's corpse in his innroom. Léa scouts around Consail to see if any other threats are coming. Zanzil goes to sleep to learn the identify spell. Tariq stands guard outside Zanzil's room. Victarian waits for Helen to wake up and talks with her again. Helen is convinced to join the party, to take care of baby Margaret. The next morning Zanzil wakes up and casts identify on the magical items. The Rusted Sword is a magical sword that does an additional 2d6 damage if the target fails a save vs death, but if they pass they take 1d6. One of the Rings is a Ring of invisibility. The boots are Boots of Elvenkind. Fails to learn what the necklance, one of the rings and the leather armor do. Zanzil passes out after the spell is over. In the town, Victarian Black trades Lady Felicity's earrings for 8 pearls and gives them to Zanzil & Léa. He sells Lady Felicity bracers for 500 gold, and gives the whole party 100 gold each, including Helen. The party work out who gets what magical items. Léa gets the Dagger of Bone & Ring of Invisibility. Helen gets the Boots of Elvenkind. Zanzil takes the Portable Hole. Victarian takes the Rusted Sword. The party leave Lady Felicity's remains against the city wall, with Léa leaving a message about Hope with it. Experience 14,700 exp each *Léa levels to level 6 **From 9 HP to 10 HP *Tariq stays at level 7 **HP Drops from 57 to 44 due to Bone Dagger Battle Stats :* Damage that killed 2 of the Voraci Solders was not rolled. :** Zanzil hit 7 people with a 32 damage fireball & Killed Lady Felicity with a System Shock Check from "Polymorth Other". Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes